megaman meet up
by hiddennyght
Summary: megaman characters from all over are here rated t for implying and language r and r mail me!
1. Chapter 1

Megaman meet up

Megaman and Roll waited for the others to show up to the 25th anniversary of their opening. Thanks to the power of the author they could all meet up through a portal that is 4th wall shattering. They all would have to appear chronologically though. Finally the portal opened up showing a familiar blue and red reploids. "X and Zero you guys finally made it before I got bored" X said "I brought some alcohol and zero brought doughnuts "Zero looked happy that X brought lots of alcohol. "Gah!" suddenly a slimmer version of Zero appeared through the portal. "Holy crap that hurt! Well I finally made it and I brought the fireworks." X stared at the two Zeros for a while and said to the Zero copy "let's call you Zero2 so we don't get confused," Zero2 shrugged and said ok. Just then a cyber elf appeared and enlarged to our favorite digital character….. Megaman(nt)! "Sup I got all the cards and other crap for ya." X looked was just staring at the wall, Zero was slashing balloons with his z saber while Zero2 Megaman and Roll were playing poker. "Hey! Look at me I got a bunch of stuff and all you do is use them without thank you?" everyone just stared at him and then X and Zero joined in poker. "Hah! Oh yea one for the girl!" Roll shouted as she claimed $50 from very pissed faces. Just then the portal opened showing two brown haired teens. "Vent, Aile you made it after Megaman nt," Vent and Aile didn't seem surprised but Aile quickly asked "where are the other females?" Zero2 replied "we all appear in chronological order but the thought processes for the females are different, in other words they're being self-conscious about themselves." Aile stares at Zero2 and sits down around the poker table. The portal opened showing Alia, Iris, then Ciel, and finally Layer and Pallete. Zero asked a very important question "Where is Axl?" and then speak of the devil Axl appeared and shouted "I'm here sorry I got lost!" everyone face palmed. And the last set of characters came as Geo and Sonia came through the portal "Hey guys we're here now and ready to party."They all grinned as they got out the party supplies and their busters. Geo and Sonia quickly EM wave changed to get the party going. (x)= 4th wall break) Suddenly Zero2 asked the author "Hey where are the people from advent?" my reply "I don't give a crap about them in this chapter so wait a few more chapters before them!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the mega party destruction

All the characters thought of what to do first. "Hey let's play a drinking game!" Alia shouted. "Well let's wait till the near end to start getting drunk, and also Ciel is underage." Zero2 quickly replied. Then the portal opened up revealing none other than Forte (record Skips) suddenly the 4th wall broke and Megaman questioned "Forte? That's Bass idiot." No Bass in Japanese is Forte stupid. Now let me repair the 4th wall with the code word. Justin Bieber is a girl!(4th wall is repaired) "So why are you here? So I can beat the crap out of you?" Megaman shouted at Bass. "No I'm here to beat Zero." Zero and Zero2 asked "Which one?" "Um both I guess..." X said "we shall have the Wily Olympics! All creations of Wily may compete!" then wood man popped out saying something about being the strongest until Bass shot him with flame wave. X continued "The first competition will be an obstacle course!" the Wily creations lined up and X shot his buster in the air. They all dashed to the finish. Zero and Bass used their double jump and air dash to pass obstacles but Zero2 had the advantage of speed and the ability to fit through tunnels. In the end Zero and Zero2 tied and Forte in second and Quickman in third.

"hah Forte is fat so he's slow!" both zeros sing in unison

"well least I am the ultimate robot." Forte bragged

"keyword robot we're reploids so we are the strongest reploids."

"hey I thought I was the ultimate robot!" x shouted "I have the ability to ….ummm let's go the strength contest!"

A weird chart appeared Quickman vs. Zero2 and Zero vs. Forte. Then a narrator booth appeared and Alia and X got in and announced the line up and a email showed in the chart. "_dear people at the mega meet up I'm volnutt and roll got umm sidetracked so I'll be late." "_so peopleI'm of course X and Zero2 will be up first.

Quickman threw boomerangs but all bounced harmlessly off of Zero2's armor "seriously my armor is thin but this is pitiful." Zero2 dashed into Quickman's face and then slashed him instantly killing him. "easy much?" X looked disappointed but Alia started the talking "and that was a one sided fight now Zero vs. Forte! Zero stepped into the arena and so did Forte

"hah ultimate robot more like emo!" Forte growled "I'm not emo I'm just a robot with hurt feelings now die!" Forte fired his machine gun buster but the shots barely damaged Zero it probably only irritated him "that is a emo and you cheap BLEEP using rapid fire feel my buster!" Zero pulled out his buster which did a better job but Forte dodged most of the shots then Zero pulled out his z-saber and started hacking and slashing which Forte could barely dodge. Forte then used his treble adaptor to turn to super Forte (I don't know what it's really called) and flied around shooting and using astrometeor(from megaman and bass) Zero then used his flaming uppercut and hyoutotsuzen(from x8) to do nice blue crimson effect (from Rave Master I don't own it) taking out Forte. Zero looked at Forte's cut body and left for the next round"flying pansy." Both Zeros stared each other down until X called out the round start. Zero2 dashed and circled Zero while pulling out his buster. Zero then pulled out his z-saber and did his spin slash when Zero2 pulled out his own z-saber and did his spin slash. When the hits clashed Zero2's light body was knocked back while the fast spinning of Zero2 knocked Zero back as well. "so original me you seem slow" Zero looked pissed "least I'm not a girl" Zero2 then started shooting charged buster shots. "I got a much stronger buster," Zero pulled out his buster and shot at Zero2. Zero2 then whipped out his shield boomerang deflecting the shots and unleashed his surprise "betcha can't do this!" Zero2 unleashed his charged tri-elemental slash." What was that? I could never charge my saber!" Zero2 snickered and charged up again and unleashed again but Zero had his own surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 wily Olympics closing  
>Zero then turned a dark shade and then Zero2 was blown back about 90 feet.<p>

"hah feel my dark armor and my three powerful layer barriers!"

Zero2 wiped off oil off his lips and pulled out his triple rod "time to go overdrive!" Ciel then pulled out a laptop and rapidly typing

"Zero2 you got 4 chances and that's it no retries so make it count!"

"Alia you see this now they're going all out!"

"Yeah X and go get me a Pepsi."Alia seemed nonchalant "please?"

"Alia, why PEPSI! I thought we were from Capcom! We drink Coke not FREAKING PEPSI!"

"Geez X I just wanna try it, now back to the action."

Zero2 overcharged his triple rod and pierced through the barrier breaking the 1st barrier

"hah I'll charge my SUPREME laser of doom!" Zero started to glow while Zero2 charged his chain rod.

"You need better names" Zero2 then pierced through the 2nd barrier and did the same with his recoil rod and just as Zero unleashed his laser Zero2 hit him right in his fusion core with his Zero knuckle.

"Owwww! That hurt now you need to die!" a red aura enveloped Zero.

"two can play that game!" Zero2 held up Zero's data and his armor turned a crimson red and a white shadow pulsed over him.

Then they clashed they both did their buster buster slash combo they usually did and they started to do their ground pound giga blast attack. Too bad Zero2's giga attack was much weaker. Zero2 pulled out his little trick and then the world turned fuzzy. When everyone could see again they saw that Zero became a mettool.

"Well ,Alia this is odd Zero2 used a cyber elf, is that allowed?"

"well, using the laser was cheating so it's even."

"Wait, I'm a mettool!" Zero looked at his hard hat "crap"

"Now you die!" Zero2 then slashed the mettool in half "yaay victory!" Ciel and a bunch of others clapped

"well X that's a close call someone get Zero a doctor err a repair man or something or a cyber elf or whatever."

Alia rolled her eyes as she drank a Pepsi X took the mike and spoke

"Now the pizza's here and Alia how can you betray me? Wait, how are we even digesting stuff we're reploids. Sense it makes none!"

Megaman exe rolled his eyes as he chewed on pizza while

Megaman and layer we're having a staring contest.

"oww I hate mettools" Zero was on a sofa while Roll and Sonia were drawing on his face."I'm gonna kill you!

Chapter 3 end

Zx series next and in chapter 6 end. Please r and r no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 blast from the past

While everyone was partying the portal opened up again

"sorry we're late, Ashe got distracted by the shops with discounts and 50 crystal batteries." Aile and Vent apologized while Grey stared everyone and so did Ashe.

Megaman was trying to shoot X cause he stole his cookie and after lots of blasts he nailed him with a charged shot. X immediately got back cause of his super advanced armor and shot Megaman with a pellet and he was knocked back by a few yards. Pallete and the other operater characters were having a poker game while the guys were looking around the portal world and eventually found a closet that said "property of Capcom" They opened it

"hey Ciel look what we found! It's weird symbols in shapes." Zero2 picked up a box that had scissor blades in it

"hey that's my cutter ability from my 1st game!" Megaman shouted. And then pulled out a sideways hexagon saying fire fang

"my favorite!" Zero2 grabbed it and absorbed the data and pulled a box with

"hey mine gimme" X grabbed it and absorbed and grabbed a colorful circle

"ours!" Vent and Aile shouted and pulled out a head icon

"yes!" Grey and Ashe shouted and then all of them absorbed then afterwards they looked around for more stuff they lost and X discovered different door with a different design

"Hey it says Street Fighter and it seems empty except for some items." (I own nothing)

Just then Sigma appeared "hee hee he hello X prepare to die" and he pulls out his scythe (from X4)

"you're overrated sigma and you're weakness is always obvious" X grabbed a donut and left to a different room.

"hmmm isn't anyone gonna fight me?" sigma looked pretty awkward

" well sigma you could just leave and you know fight a squirrel you might win then" Zero snickered

"waah meanie!" sigma then ran away

"did I really fight a bald emo?" Zero2 asked

"sadly yes"

"me and Aile at least fought someone who wasn't emo"

X came back "wait didn't Aile fight Grey who is secretly emo since he is always trying to find himself."

"hey I am not emo what about you, you question why you have to fight least I go right to the fight you pansy."

"why don't you call your parents a pansy, oh wait you got none!"

"I do and they're…. wait you don't have one either I killed mine to stop him from ruling the world." Grey smirked "what about yours"

"….. screw you"

"hey stop picking on the little kid and where is Prairie?"

"oh Aile forgot to tell you she's stuck in a fan boy swarm, again"

"ah that explains it."

Alia seemed pissed "can we get to the drinking games yet?"

Megaman nt said "we got to wait for volnutt first" just then a letter saying "sorry but I can not make it to the party Roll destroyed a ship and we have to pay for it"

"hah" Alia rubbed in Megaman nt's face

Then marvel (I own nothing and marvel sucks) and challenged Capcom

"we will defeat you who kill only maverick animals weakling."

Axl seemed to not realize that marvel was American and then said "we'll beat you worse that (insert Japanese cliché phrase here)"

They stared at him when at that moment X appeared aiming his buster "mmmma mavericks, MAVERICKS!" and shot a gigantic laser blasting marvel away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alchohol is bad kids this is why.

They all sat in a circle with a spinning arrow with all shots in their hand. Megaman spun the hand and it landed at layer who took a shot then Zero2 took a shot and finally X took a shot and said he had to go "barf" so no one would realize that he rigged the wheel remotely

"c'mon X it's my turn to spin the wheel" X came back and Zero spun the wheel which landed on Ciel then Grey and Ashe next Aile and Vent. And the process kept on repeating after about 5 rounds all the minors were absolutely drunk.

Turns out that when drunk Ciel babbles nonsense Ashe is one mean drunk, Vent and Grey pass out and Aile vomits a lot. Zero2 had to take Ciel into a separate room pallete caged up Ashe and her mean drunk self while Iris used her ride armor to move Vent and Grey to a couch while Roll and Axl inspected the wheel.

"hey there's a stopping device in here pointing to the minor's section no wonder" Megaman nt who got inside it and checked it and all the while you could faintly hear Aile cussing and vomiting. Geo and Sonia were drunk as hell and they were hung over. Zero2 put Ciel into another room and went to torture X.

"Wonder, where X is? I'm half drunk and I need some." Alia then saw Zero looking at a screaming closet she walked toward him "Hey is X in there I need some."

"Oh hey is and I'm using magma drill spikes."

"Stay away from his nether regions." She called to the closet "when your done in there I got something for you" they could hear X say yay (that rhymed) "well anyway do you have protection I mean Zero told me he got protection for Iris from you." Zero2 pulled out a pill and handed it to her and then she took it with tequila "thanks Z2 preciate it!" and then went to a room Zero then went to Ciel's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 end

All the characters were leaving and all were extremely hungover. I'm the author and I thank you for reading this mega fic and rate and review for new ideas arigato! (japaneese look it up)


End file.
